Hurts to Protect
by AquaBluey
Summary: Amu has to join Easter in order to Protect her friends from getting hurt. She has to work with Utau and Ikuto do what's 'right'. While the Guardians are trying to figure out why, Easter is plotting something that Amu, Utau and Ikuto don't even know. What's going to happen? Rated T just in case for some blood and injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: prologue **

**Aqua: ok i got a new idea from reading others and the ppl who are Reading Forever Friends i'm going to continue as well as this one! and when I get back from a small vaction, anway **

**Bluey: they get the point just start**

**Aqua: fine, hope u like this!**

* * *

**_~FlashBack~_**

_"Man, i'm so tired" I said_

_"Us too" Ran said and the others(Miki, Su and Dia)nodded then a back van stopped in front of us and a guy came out_

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_"The 2nd director of Easter now come with me" he said_

_"No way, what makes you think I'll help you" I yelled at him then he got a tank out with_

_'Kiseki, Daichi, Kusekuse, Pepe, Rhythm' I checked my phone and there was a message from everyone, saying about the same thing 'have you seen my chara? I can't find them'_

_"W-why go that far?" I yelled at him and went into the van and he released the eggs they remember nothing about it. after that I have been working with Easter and I'm going to help Ulta make x-eggs by making me a star?!_

_**~Flashback over~**_

It's been 2 months since I joined Easter and quit the Guardians, I can still remember when they saw a different me, because Ran, Miki, Su and Dia have been 'X'ed, they made me suffer and do this to them

_**~flashback~**_

"_Your a pathetic girl!" a guy said and a woman threw me_

_"Stupid girl, YOU CAN NEVER BE GOOD! YOUR AFURE GIRL. YOUR A FREAK WITH PINK HAIR" she yelled at me_

_"Amu-chan, we don't want you to get hurt anymore, so please 'x' us" Ran said_

_"No, I won't"_

_"Ohh talking to your Chara" She said and punched in the stomach, I started to cough up blood_

_"AMU-CHAN!"_

_"Please Amu! It's too much of us to watch you get hurt, so please make us X-Ran, X-Miki, X-Su, and make me X-Dia!" Dia yelled at me_

_"Dia, Ran, Miki, Su. Sorry" I smiled sadly and started to cry when they went into their eggs and got 'X'ed_

_~Later~_

_They hatched they look so different **(Link on Profile)**_

_~Later~_

_"Ran let's go, Atashi No Kokoro unlock... Chara Nari Amulet Broken Heart! My hair was in the same place, but the clip was a broken heart, the ribbons are gone, and the frills. They looked like spikes, I had fingerless gloves and I was a dark pink color with red_

_"Ran, what do we have?" I asked her_

_"This"_

_"Black Hearts" Which I spread my arms and it hit's people and an x-egg come out then the Guardians came running this way_

_"There are so many of them" I head Tadase said_

_"But why?" Rima said_

_'Gomen" "Black Rod" I said and threw my rod at them they dodged by Tadase 'Holy Crown'_

_"Amu! Did you do all this" Rima asked_

_"Yes" I said in an emotionless tone they looked scared_

_"Bye-Bye" I said and the eggs followed me_

_"Wait!" they yelled but I kept going_

_'I'm sorry everyone, it hurts so much, but it the only way to protect you' I thought_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aqua: :) sorry if the first chapter was sad, this chapter will also be short, but i h-**

**Bluey: WE GET IT, hope u like the chapter**

**Aqua: y-yea**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was in school with my Chara floating above my head, not making a sound, I missed how they always made noise, I got so use to it. Anyway So far I can make X-eggs if I Chara Change with X-Dia. So far we had 4 concerns and it working well, but Utau she doesn't trust me Ikuto is somewhere off. Tadase-kun, Rima, and Nagi just came in I have to ignore them till the end,

**Later**

"Amu we have to start" Ran said in a soft voice

"Right" I said and got up from my seat and went to the roof and did a Chara Change with Dia and the mic she wears as her normal form appeared on me I stared to sing a song called 'Black Diamond' it was a duet song **(not true just in this story) **and from the top of the school I can see people stared to faint and a black egg come from them. I kept going til half the song and the Guardians came out in Chara Nari trying to gather the eggs, so I did a Chara Nari with Ran and flu down the eggs followed me

"Amu!" Rima yelled

"Don't do this" Tadase-kun said

"You can't, this isn't you" Nagi said and Yaya nodded

"Your wrong this _is_ me" I said as I grabbed a egg and went down in front of them and slowly crushed it to little black sparky pieces, they stared at me in shock and I flu away with the eggs following me once the cost was clear I used a another new move

"Heart's light" and the eggs was back to normal, that new move can be used with my other Chara Nairs and then I used 'Open Heart' to cleansed the eggs, no embryo**(?)** and went back to class before the bell rang. When I got there the others were looking at me me like before

**After School**

There was a black car parked in front of the school, I got in and saw the 2nd Director of Easter, his name is Nate he can see our Chara so if anything he can take mine away.

"Amu you and Utau will have a outside concert introducing you and by cleansing the eggs to get the Embryo" he said because to this point the people only know me as the other girl

"Ok" I said. When we got to the studios I had to work on the 2 new songs, first it will the Utau singing Meikyuu Butterfly and Blue Moon

"AMU HURRY UP BEFORE WE GET MAD" Nate yelled so I hurried and finally finished the songs cause when he gets mad I get a lesson and I really don't want that. I just hope I'm not bad and that the others aren't listening to this


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqua: this is a quick thing i put together in the moring hope u like it, this is my last post so see u in 2 weeks! **

**ps songs on profile **

* * *

min. before Amu time in the concert and she freaking out and her Chara where just looking at her

'If they were normal they would have comfort me' she thought

"Amu get ready" Nate said

"Yea, I know" She looked out and saw some x-eggs from kids and that's when Utau came off stage and glared at me,

'She still doesn't like me'

"Next Up we have our performer who debuting and who sings Black Diamond with Utau, Amulet" I heard

Amulet? That's the best they could come-up with?' She thought as she went out on stage and waved, she notice that many of the kids just sat down looking down and that's when she started the song, Beautiful Wish **(Mermaid Melody by Seira) **the crowd started to stared to raises their hand and wave them from side and the eggs are stated to slowly to pure and by the time she finished half the eggs were pure and she stated her second song The Starry Sky** (Angelic Layer)** and the others eggs were getting pure after the song everyone was cheering

"Thank-you I hoped you liked the songs!Now my personal favorite Black Diamond!" Amu said into the mic and Utau came out and they stared to sing and x-eggs but what Amu didn't notice was that the Guardians were in the back frowning

'Amu' they thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqua: ok so this story is sad when i re-read it**

**Bluey: anyway let's see what happens and Amu get's a lesson! oh and U = Utau, A = Amu**

* * *

**No one POV**

"_**U:**__ Tell me, the object of your greatest desire _  
_-The thing you want the most-_

_**A: **__Let's try and shout out its name _  
_With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume_

_**U:**__ Now let's begin before the sun comes out  
The world dances with_

_**A:**__ The shadow that accompanies the light  
I shall take your hand (and say)_

**_U: _**_"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"  
Those hands that have been gathering some glitter_

_**A:**__ They were scraping everything from this tarni-" _Amu was cut short because a earthquake struck and the x-eggs were forming went back to their owners

"We are sorry for the delay but this will be the end of the concert for we are not sure if author earthquake were to happen, thank you" said a voice on the loud speakers

**-later-**

"You- YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU COULD HAVE KEPT GOING! WHY DID YOU STOP SINGING! YOUR SOO STUPID I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY WE NEED YOU, NOBODY NEEDS YOU, THERE ARE SOME THINGS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT YOUR SELF!" a women(Kelly) yelled at Amu, this was a lesson, being told she was garbage

"I'm- I'm sorry" Amu said

"YOUR SORRY" She said and kick Amu, and Nate came in

"OK, I think she get's this lesson or at least part of it" He said

"Fine, Amu we will continue this lesson later" Kelly said and left

"So how do you feel? What she said was right, and more. There are things your parents didn't tell you" He siad

"W-what are you talking about?" Amu asked still on the floor

"Aww, how sad,they forgot to tell you that your not a Hinamori, you were adopted" He said

"I-I was-I WAS ADOPTED! NO THAT'S A LIE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Amu yelled at him and got up and ran crying, when she finally stop she was in the back of the Royal Garden, she can hear them in there talking, so she stayed a little longer to try to see if she can hear what there talking about

* * *

"Still, I don't think she doing this on her own" Nagi said

"Something had to happen for her to join Easter" Tadase said

"Think, what happen before she joined" Rima said

"It was the day Pepe-chan dispersed" Yaya said

"Yea, now that I think about, Diachi also went missing" Kukai said

"Yea, Kusukusu too, Tadase, Nagi, didn't you say that your Chara also went missing" Rima asked

"Now that I think about it, your right" Nagi said

"Well we don't remember be taken away" said Kiseki

"We just woke up at the park" Rhythm said

"You don't think that-" Tadase stared

"They used our Chara to make her join Easter" Nagi finshed

'There getting to close' Amu thought

"Ran lets go, Watashi no kokoro... UNLOCK!... Chara Nari Amulet Broken Heart" Amu said

She started to sing Black Diamond and the Guardians came out and x-eggs came from behind her, and she landed on the ground

"Let's get one thing strait, I joined Easter cause I wanted to, no one forced me to join, as for you information,my Chara were with your Chara hangign out, they were in a bit of a accident that ended with a head bump, so stay out of my way" Amu said and her rod**(Called Black Rod)** witch is now a dull pink with broken hearts on the ends

"Spiral Black Hearts Special!" she said like her old attack, but it shoot out a dark pink wave that sent everyone flying

"Let's me tell you this, you have only seen me with Broken Heart, next time I'll show you the power of a artist. Bye-bye" Amu said and flu off with the eggs behind her. she went back to Easter and and cleansed the eggs

"Amu" X Miki said

"Don't worry Miki, well show them when we start" Amu said

'What have I gotten my self into with them'


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqua: hey so here, srry that this chapter was messed up and needed to be rewritten**

**Bluey: we don't remember what we wrote so we going to try our best, and we wrote it diffrent too, sorry. enjoy**

* * *

Amu was at Easter right now, waiting for Nate, then he finally came out of his room

"Amu you have many friends right?" he asked

"I guess" Amu replayed

"Well your going to make new friends" He said and a girl with has curly blond hair, wearing a purple hair clip, and a blue dress, that stops abpver her knees, and light blue slippers that tie around her ankles came out

"Your Amu Hinamori correct, well I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, and this is my Chara Nana" Lulu said as Nana came out of her egg, she was wearing a purple dress with a black bow in front, at the end of her dress has different jems.

"She can make a diffrent kind of egg, Lulu why don't you go out and show her" Nate said as he left them

"OK, Let's go to the park, by the way, this is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia" Amu told Lulu

"But there-" Lulu stared

"X'ed, I know. It's part of a deal with Easter' Amu said and stared walking away

"Hey, wait for me" Lulu said running after Amu

* * *

"There has been more 'x' eggs since Hinamori-san has joined Easter" Tadase said

"And we don't know how she making them" Nagi said

"I don't think Amu making the eggs" Rima said

"Rima-tan right, Amu-chi would never do that" Yaya said

"We don't know what she'll do now" Nagi said

"But still" Rima stated

"What is this uneasy feeling" Kiseki said

"Scary!" Kusekuse said

"You feel that too?" Kiseki asked and the other 2 Chara nodded

"What's wrong?" Yaya asked

"We sence a egg only it's not a Guardin Chara or a x-egg" Kiseki siad

"Let's go" Tadase said

* * *

"I have to say, that's a interesting egg" Amu said "And that's going to lure out the embryo?" she asked

"Of cores, we just need a bigger attaction" Lulu said

_~Flashback~_

_"Lulu over here, I know the lost child is this way" Nana said, as they saw a girl, holding a paintbrush in her hands_

_"Watch and learn" Lulu siad as she walkled up to the girl_

_"Your lost aren't you" Lulu asked he girl_

_"Hmm, who are you" the girl asked_

_"Someone who can grant your wish" Lulu said _

_"My wish... it's to make my mama happy with my art work... but she hasn't smiled in a while, and I don't know why" she said as Lulu held a red necklace and the pin in her hair turned into a flower_

_"If you wear this it will make your dram come true" Lulu said_

_"My dream" she said _

_"Just do what ya'll wanna do" Lulu said and the Ann __eyes went dull and her egg turn red, with a '?' mark_

_"? Chara Change?" the ? egg said_

_~Flashback over~_

"Over here" Kiseki said

"I'll paint the world!" Ann said painting everything insight

"That's Ann Mizu of class 4-B moon class" Nagi said

"Let's Chara Nari" Tadase said getting ready to chara nari and the other nodded

"No you don't, you won't ruin my dream, I WON'T LET YOU" Ann said and drew jell cells around each of them

"Now I'll paint you a perfect picture" She said sending multi colored paints at them

"Atashi No kokoro... Unlock" said a voice


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqua: school, the worst place to be**

**Bluey: at lest we saw our friends again **

**Aqua: true, but still. Anyway hope u like the chapter, let's see who the mysterious voice is and were going shorten out chapter a bit and dont be mad at us when u finish this chapter! **

* * *

**Amu POV**

"Atashi No Kokoro, Unlock" said a voice

'What?' I thought as I tried to look for the voice

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx, Slash Claw" Ikuto said and the paint faded

"Ikuto! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at Ikuto

"No what are you doing?" He said

"Going thou with the plan, wait till Nate hears what you did" she said

"Nate? Don't bother" he said, and I stared to get mad

"Miki! Atsashi no kokoro, Unlock!... Chara Nair Dark Spade!" I said, my Chara Nair also looked different, my hat the same just very dark, and so is the spade, and more of my hair shows, the frills are gone, and the sleeves are finger-less gloves for my right arm, my shirt the same just darker and frill-less and without the bow on the back. And the socks go to knees and the boots are black with blue outline.

"Dark Canvas " I said, its like Colorful Canvas, but just black and sparkly. Ikuto dodge

"Slash Claw" he went again, when I dodge he went for the guardians who were still trapped, but he distorted the cages

"Minna* now" Tadaes said

"Atashi No Kokoro... Unlock! Chara Nari

Clown Drop

Platinum Royal

Dear Baby" they said but Nagi couldn't Chara Nari

"4 against 2, well let's spice things up. Ann let's stop these people, they want to ruin our dreams to be an artist, will you help me?" I said/asked Ann

"Yes. I'll help you from one artist to another!" She said as she came next to me

"Double Dark Canvas!" We said and our attacks combine and hit their near their feet, so they were sent flying

"Devils Musics!" I said which is like 'Prism Music' but dark red and it's makes a loud noise, it went around them and they were covering their ears, I Smirked and turned to Lulu who was still hiding and she was too smirking,

"Now let's finish it, Ann!" I said to her and she nodded

"Ann-san stop!" Nagi said going in font of the other still covering their ears

"I won't, everyone happy!" She said

"Do they look like their happy?" Nagi asked, and she looked and saw people dull faces

"There not happy?" she said

"Don't listen to him, Ann" I said, but it was useless

"What would your mom say if she saw you making people unhappy?" Nagi asked again, and Ann gasped

"Mama, I'm so sorry" she said as the '?' make on her head turned into a 'X'

"It can't be helped" I said as my devil's music stopped, everyone looked at me. I made a heart shape with my hands

"Negitive heart... Lock on" and put my hands forward with blue hearts surrounded her

"Break heart!" I said, and staring from my thumb like ripping paper, broke the heart, and in half. her egg became completely dark then broke. Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. Ann fell to the floor and I left, while the Guardians ran to Ann

"AMU!" I looked back, and everyone looked at me with this face,

"Bye Bye" I said and left with Lulu still hiding

'Sorry'


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqua: hey sorry about that last chapter, hehe and we found time to type this chapter in just 2 day! :)**

**Bluey: yea it had to be done**

**Kurai: I liked it **

**Aqua: Kurai what are you doing here?**

**Kurai: hanging out**

**Bluey: but Super needs you in her story not this one**

**Kurai; fine *leaves***

**Aqua; sorry bout her, hope u like this chapter**

**Bluey: PS srry we forgot to say, but it's like a bit of a remix of shugo chara where nagi returned and his chara hasn't hatched, and other things u seen like Dia and and other things you will soon find out, now hope u like the chapter! **

* * *

No one POV

_~previous~_

"Negative heart... Lock on" Amu said and put her hands forward with blue hearts surrounded her

"Break heart!" she said, and staring from her thumb like ripping paper, broke the heart, and in half. Ann's egg became completely dark then broke. Everyone was looking at Amu, but she didn't care. Ann fell to the floor and Amu left, while the Guardians ran to Ann

"AMU!" Rima yelled, Amu looked back, and everyone looked at her with this face,

"Bye-Bye" She said and left with Lulu still hiding, then left to meet up with Amu

'Sorry' Amu thought

* * *

Ann-san, Ann-san! wake up!" Nagi yelled for Ann to wake up, the others around her, she finally woke up, her eyes were dull, lifeless

"Huh, what happen? Guardians?" She asked

"Mizu-san we found you unconscious and about to take you to the hospital, but you woke up" Tadase explained

"Oh, i'm sorry, I must have cause your trouble. I'll leave now" she said as she got up and left

"Her eye's were life-less" Tadase said

"And her voice too" Rima said

* * *

"What was that!" Lulu said

"What?" Amu said

"That Break Heart" Nana said

"It's something that I use to trail the Guardians, so they think other things and not the real reason" She said

"Ok, but why did you keep the egg's pieces?" Lulu asked

"So I can fix it later, and pure it" Amu answered as her phone rang and she picked it up

"Hello?' Amu said

_"Amu that was perfect!" Nate said_

"What was?"_  
_

_"Break Heart, I didn't know you had it in you to break someone heart" he said_

"I didn't"

_"Well it doesn't matter, come back we holding a concert in some days to collect more eggs" _

"Yea, on my way"she said and hung up

"Well for now, I'll see you later. Ran" Amu said

"Chara Change" Ran said the the black 'x' clip became a broken heart, and she flu off

"OK, bye" she said and kept walking

* * *

"Amu what took you' He said

"Sorry, so what next" she asked

"The concert which is in 3 days, and also the boss want you to do some other activities" He said

"Activities? What dose that mean?" She asked

"Just stuff" He said

"Can't wait" She said sarcastically then gasped "Hey I just remember why was Ikuto helping the Guardians? Me and Lulu were so close to getting them" Amu continued

"Ikuto? Really, well then he going to need a lesson" Nate said as he stared to walk away

"Wait lesson, I though only I got those'

"No anyone who doesn't listen get's a 'lesson', now get to practice before you get a 'lesson'" He told her

"Going" she said and left

* * *

'Easter, why are they doing this to me? Making me work with Amu like this' Utau thought as the door open

"Utau" Amu said

"Amu" she said

"Hey Utau, how do you do it" Amu asked suddenly

"Do what?" she said

"Turn eggs to 'X' eggs, don't you feel something" Amu asked

"Yea, I do. Why" Utau replayed

"Cause I can't keep doing this, but I wan to protect my friends and family" She said

"It's the pain we have to carry"

"But what about your music, don't you want t make your own music to make other's happy?"

'This girl "I can't do anything about it, now let's get to work"

"Sure these something you can do! Anyone can do something about a bad situation"

"What are _you_ talking about! Just look at _yourself_, these _nothing_ you can do about _anything_, your just a worthless girl" Utau yelled and left so Amu was alone even thought her Chara were there with her it didn't seem like they were with her, cause they said nothing

"That's right, I am a worthless girl, there's nothing I can do" Amu said outloud

'Amu' thought her Charas


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqua: hey poor Amu, having a hard time**

**Bluey: were sorry but let's see what actives Amu has and Lulu found a new victim **

**Kurai: let's see what's happens**

**Izumi: When this new person **

**Aqua: is some one who looks up to Amu! wait what are you two doing her! **

**Kurai: Were going to stay!**

**Izumi: hope u enjoy the chapter!**

**Aqua: Bluey! and that's my line!**

**Bluet: *sigh***

* * *

No one POV

'This is so boring' Amu thought as she was in her seat doing math she already knew, in Easter they made study more in school so she more advance then before 'I rather do the activities Nate told me to do'

_~FlashBack~_

_"Nate! where are you!" Amu called_

_"Are you Hinamori Amu?" said a voice_

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Amu asked_

_"Calm down" it said _

_"Show your-self before you regret anything" She said_

_"OK" it said as it came from the darkness, it was a women about 25-28 years old, black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt_

_"I'm Kikyo, you teacher in Ice-skating, and archery, you also have another teacher in instruments, which are __Guitar, base, drums, and keyboard" she explained __  
_

_"Now your lesson starts now!" she said as she thew Amu ice-skates in a case_

_'Nate, when this is over, you're going to be the first person I get' Amu though _

_~flashback over~_

"Himamori-san, Himamori-san, Himamori-san" Said Nikaido-sensei_  
_

"What!" she said

"Can you answer the question on the board, sins you been paying attention" he asked and Amu looked up and saw '-3 × 0.1 + 16.21, easy' she thought

"15.91" she said

"Corret" he said

"That's Amu-chan for you" said a girl

"Cool and spicy" said a boy

"As Himamori-san said-" Nikaido-sensei was cut off by the bell meaning the end of the day

* * *

"Lulu I found someone follow me" Nana said, they walked for a while till they saw a boy in Seiyo uniform, and wearing a

"Let's go, we'll start without Amu" Lulu said and walked up to the boy,

"Your lost aren't you" Lulu asked

"Hmm, who are you' the boy asked

"That doesn't matter, but your dream what it?" She asked

"I want to cool like Hinamoir Amu-san" He said

"Oh? Why you're not cool?" she asked

"No, I'm the nerd of my class. I'm Otaku Kito, of class 3-C Moon Class, I wan to be cool and Cool and Spicy Hinamoir Amu!, but I can't someone like me can never be cool" Kito said as Lulu held up a red necklaces and he stared at it

"Here, if you wear this your dream will come true" Lulu said and a flower appeared in her hair

"Just do what y'all wanna do!" Lulu said and the Kito egg came out and inset of turning black with a 'X', it became red with a '?' symbol and became bigger

"? Chara Change" the ? egg said

* * *

"Amu there's a ? egg" said Dia said

"What she not suppose to make ? eggs now. Let's go" Amu said and they ran off but not knowing the Guardians heard her and went after her, when they got there

"Well that's... Interesting" Amu said as she got to the meadow, she see a bot dancing and dressed coolly like her uniform.

"That's Otaku Kito, of class 3-C Moon Class" Nagi said scarin Amu in the process

"When did you get here?" She asked

"We over heard you commoner" Kiseki said

"Wait, Amu you don't create those ? eggs" Rima asked her former best friend

"I have no reason to tell you" she said and turned away while Rima smiled thinking/knowing that Amu isn't the one making the ? eggs, just then Kito came up to Amu "OH Amu-san! Your here I thought you never come" Kito said

"Kito, just what are you doing?" Amu asked

"Begin cool!" he replayed

"This is cool? Show me more then, if you think you can" Amu said

"I will! I will!" He said as the ? egg grew bigger and 'swallowed' him

'It swallowed him? Lulu is their something you didn't tell me?' Amu wounder, then it hatched

"Chara nari: Cool Dream" He said, as everyone had a shock face, he was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket, black pants, and white boots, his hair was spiked up with red highlights, also had a '?' on his head

'Chara Nari?, impossible, Lulu just what kind of energy is this?' Amu thoguht

"Amu-chan how can he Chara Nari" Nagi asked

"I-I-I can't tell you anything, cause I know nothing" Amu replayed to them "But anyway, i'm not letting it go to wast" she continued

"Sugoi **(wow) **impresses, show me what you can do" Amu said

"Right! I'll show everyone how cool I AM!" he said


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqua: hey i'm back and feeling better!**

**Bluey: I got her out of depression **

**Aqua: plus I got a dog! KC he soo cute! ^-^**

**Bluey: good for you, now enjoy the chapter it's really short sorry, **

* * *

**(No one POV) **

"I'll show them that I can be cool too!" Kito said and he held his hand in a fist as black energy was gathering

'What's this' Amu thought

"Cool WAVE" he said punching the ground and everything and everyone around a mile was looking at Kito, but there eyes were dull

"He soo COOL" said a girl

"And awesome" sain another and others were nodding, even his friends were involved

"Kito-san were sorry for making fun of you" said Sho

"Yea you are Cool!" said Nishi and the others nodded

"That's right, I'm the coolest!" he yelled "And it's all thanks to you, Amu-san" He said to Amu

"Amu-chi/Chan" said the Guardians

"What don't look at me, that's his dream" Amu said

-with Lulu-

"That's to Amu? It was me that helped him" Lulu said

"There's Lulu selfish voice" Nana said **(Just go with it)** as Lulu covered her mouth "oops" said Lulu

-Back with Amu-

"Oops'" I heard Lulu from behind a tree

'I'll talk with her later, but for now' Amu thought

"Atashi No Kokoro Unlock... Chara Nari Amulet Broken Heart" said Amu and flew up

"Kito is this the best you can do, this is how it's really done" Amu said

'Please work' she thought, as the others were wounding what she was doing, she drew a heart with her finger, then it broke in half like a broken heart and she whispered some things, and it turned into dust and spread everywhere

"AMU!" The people yelled

"SO COOL" they yelled again

"What's this, Amu-san your turning more cool?" Kito asked

"No, they thing I'm better then you" Amu told him

"No that's not true, I'm the coolest!' he yelled

"Atashi No Kokoro unlock... Chara Nari

Platinum Royal

Dear Baby

Clown Drop" they Chara nari

"I won't let you interfere again" Amu said as she went in front of them

"Amu we don't want to hurt you" Rima said

"Well you no other choice, besides I want to hurt you" Amu said as she went strait for them


End file.
